Wrong Room!
by worldcontrol9000
Summary: After a match, what happens when Shulk accidentally walks into the wrong locker room, especially while a certain someone is taking a shower in there! (Rated M for lemon)


_It had been a long day at the Smash Mansion. Shulk, having just completed a match, headed towards the showers to wash up. Having battled both Donkey Kong_ and _Bowser, he had worked up quite a sweat, and was really tired (almost delirious in fact). Unfortunately, Shulk didn't realize Toon Link, the little prank-happy prick, had swapped the bathroom signs only seconds earlier._

 **Shulk's POV**

I walked towards the showers after getting my ass handed to me by DK and Bowser. I had hardly stood a chance, considering the heavy attacks coming from all directions. Plus, I had failed to keep Robin in the match. Without her ranged skills, I lost all chance of winning. I thought about the shock on her face when Bower got past me and launched her. After the fight, she had already gone to the showers. I was going to do the same, then catch her afterwards to apologize.

As I walked, I saw Toon Link running in the other direction. He seemed pretty happy with himself, which should have been my first clue as to what was going on. The thing is, I was so wiped out from the fight, my brain was on autopilot. My second clue should have hit me when I got to the showers. As I got to the two doors, one men and one women, I stopped.

 _That's weird,_ I thought to myself, _I could have sworn the men's showers were on the left… Whatever._ Big mistake, I know.

I pushed through the door on the right and headed for the showers, which were further back. I pulled off my clothes and tossed them into an open locker. As I did, I noticed a bag in the locker next to mine, a small black one with the name "Robin" embroidered on it. You're probably thinking something along the lines of _Shulk, you are an idiot!_ Yeah, I know. When I saw it, I thought it was the _male_ Robin's bag.

 _Huh, I didn't know the other Robin had a match today,_ was the amazing explanation my brain thought up. At the same time, I noticed the sound of one of the showers. I grabbed a towel and headed towards the sound, thinking that Robin would let me vent to him. I turned a corner and suddenly had my brain thrown into overdrive. I pieced together the things I'd noticed in the past five minutes and mentally slapped myself. Because it wasn't Robin in front of me.

Okay, well… it _was_ Robin, but not _male_ Robin. Oh no, it was _female_ Robin, because Toon Link had swapped the door plates for the showers. And of course, she (Robin, duh) was completely, 100% nude. She had water running down her beautiful body, plastering her silvery/platinum hair to her back. Luckily, she hadn't noticed me, or the fact that I now had a _huge_ erection. By the way, is this a bad time to mention my _huge_ crush on Robin?

I _should_ have gotten the hell out of there, but the sight of Robin, the girl who usually wears a long robe over pants and a long-sleeve shirt, mind you, completely and utterly _naked_ had me rooted in place. I couldn't help but notice her great curves, her firm ass, her pink nipples and pussy, her beautiful brown eyes…

Wait… _eyes?!_

 **Robin's POV**

So, after I got myself thrown out of the match, I stormed off to the showers, thinking about what I could have done differently to, you know, _not_ get completely destroyed. Lucky me, steam and hot water help me concentrate and think. Of course I didn't blame Shulk, he'd done all he can. Besides, I should be able to handle my _own_ fights. Plus, I couldn't stay mad at Shulk, with his gorgeous blue eyes, his silver-blonde hair, not to mention his toned muscles, or- well you get the idea (and my massive crush on him). As I stood there, I lost track of time. I _did_ hear the door to the showers opening a bit later, but I thought it was only Zelda or Samus, since they had had a 1v1 at the same time as my match.

What I was _not_ expecting, was turning around and seeing _Shulk,_ of all people(why him? why now?), fully _un_ clothed, and sporting an eight-inch - um - "mast." His eyes slowly moved up my body, stopping at my eyes, where he suddenly jumped and grew wide-eyed.

"Uh, h-hi Robin," he stuttered nervously.

I'll admit, I freaked out. "Shulk, what are you _doing_ in here?! This is the _girl's_ locker room!" I shrieked.

He flinched, which caused his… manhood to bob. I realized I was staring and thinking about how small my vibrator was compared to _him._ I felt my face start to burn, yet I couldn't take my eyes off it. I just _hoped_ he wouldn't notice.

He noticed. His face went as red as mine undoubtedly was.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he choked out. "Toon Link, he swapped the door plates on the doors a-and…" he trailed off, suddenly going wide-eyed and staring at my chest. I knew what he was looking at. My nipples had gone _extremely_ hard.

 _Oh God, I'm so screwed!_ I thought. _He'll find out I like him!_

Even with this dilemma, I couldn't help but look at his solid six-pack, his toned muscles, and, of course, his _huge_ cock.

 _Even this much exposure is enough to make me horny!_

I could feel my pussy trembling, and I suddenly pictured Shulk fucking me against this wall. The thought _alone_ almost made me climax! I realized then that, if I played my cards right, that could actually happen right now…

 **Shulk's POV**

Of course I was embarrassed when I noticed Robin staring at my "not-so-little friend." But I kind of lost the ability to speak when I noticed Robin's nipples going hard. Once I saw that, I noticed her legs shaking and the new look in her eyes: a look of desire, and… something else I couldn't put my finger on. I realized: I needed to fuck her, right then and there!

"Robin…" I said, unsure of the right words.

She looked into my eyes and seemed to come to a decision.

"Shh…" she said. "You don't need to say anything else. I'm starting to see what makes you tick, Monado-boy."

From others, that name sounded like an insult. From _Robin,_ it sounded loving and lustful. She moved closer and closer, until our faces were inches away. I finally placed the other emotion in Robin's eyes: love.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

Wow. Did I say that? Yep. There it was. And then-

"I love you too Shulk," she said with a shy smile.

She kissed me. Now, it wasn't my _first_ kiss, but it definitely was the best kiss I've ever had. I deepened the kiss, pulling Robin close. I could feel her breasts against my chest, my cock poking her thigh, and the speed of her heartbeat. I slid my hand down her back, cupping her ass, and moved my other hand down to her pussy. She gasped as I began rubbing her snatch, my fingers lightly rubbing the sensitive skin down there. I pushed her up against the wall, into the spray from the still-running shower. Water poured down over our bodies.

Meanwhile, I was getting hornier and hornier. I broke away from our kiss and trailed some more along Robin's neck, down to her beautiful breasts. I took her right nipple into my mouth and began to suck it, while massaging her other boob. Robin let loose a cute little gasp and pushed back against the wall. As I sucked on and fondled her boobs, she let out moans and shrieks. All the while, she was fingering herself violently, her entire body quivering with pleasure.

I stopped playing with her boobs and made my way down towards her inviting pussy. It was a lush, creamy pink, and dripping with Robin's juices. I gently pulled her hand away and gave her pussy a slow, drawn-out lick from bottom to top. Robin arched her back in sheer ecstasy and screamed silently. I pushed my tongue into her opening, swirling it around and scraping it against her clit. I could tell she was close to finishing. I lightly bit down on her pearl. She gave a _real_ scream then, and came all over my face. She sank down onto the floor.

"So, how was that?" I asked her.

"Th-that was, _great,_ " she said. Then she gave me a look of pure lust and said, "But now, it's _your_ turn."

 **Robin's POV**

I reached out and wrapped my hands around Shulk's cock. Slowly, I started pumping him with both hands.

 _Okay Robin, you can do this, this isn't so difficult…._ I thought to myself. This being my first time, I really didn't know if I was doing it right, and that was driving me crazy. I just let my instinct take over and did what seemed right.

As I pumped, I licked the tip of the head. A shudder went through Shulk's body, and he let out a low moan. Encouraged by this, I grew bolder. I took about half of his member into my mouth and started bobbing my head. I took one hand off his length and started rubbing his balls. Shulk started moaning and breathing heavily, which inspired me to deepthroat his entire length. Shulk's moans got louder and louder. I bobbed my head quicker, and I suddenly got an idea. I withdrew my head from his cock, and slipped his still-hard length between my boobs. Shulk gasped and braced his back against the wall. Slowly, I started moving my boobs up and down around his member. At the same time, I licked and sucked on the head. Finally, Shulk couldn't handle the arousal anymore. He gasped and came onto my face and in my mouth. His hot cum sprayed all over my boobs.

 _Even after a full load, he's still hard!_ I thought. It was true; his cock had only softened a tiny bit. I gave it a few pumps to get it back to full strength.

"Shulk, I want you inside of me, _now._ "

He gave me a sheepish grin and lay on the floor.

 **Shulk's POV**

As soon as I got on the ground, Robin mounted me. She guided my cock to her entrance, and slowly lowered herself down. As I entered her, I was going through indescribable ecstasy. Her walls were _really_ tight! Before I was fully entered, however, I met a barrier. Literally, that is. Robin was still a virgin, and her heyman was fully intact. I glanced at her, worried.

"Go on," she said. "I want you to be the one to do it."

I smiled. I picked Robin up a little and gave a quick, short thrust. Robin Screamed in both pain and delight as her barrier broke and I entered her fully. Starting slowly and getting faster, I thrusted into Robin. After a few seconds she started bouncing on my cock herself. Robin moaned and grunted as I banged her. I hit her G-spot and she gave a little shriek. I kept hitting it, and each time she shrieked in delight. She gave a cry of ecstasy and suddenly, I felt her walls contracting, and she came. That was enough to make _me_ cum too, and before I knew it I was shooting my seed into her. She collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, and I realized I was short of breath myself. I was thinking it was over, but I realized I was _still_ hard for Robin.

Then she looked at me and said with a mischievous grin, "Shulk, it's your lucky day. You're getting three for three."

She got up and turned around, showing off her amazing bubble butt. I got to my feet and jerked myself off a bit to get back to my full size. Robin pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing her tiny asshole. I guided myself into place and slid just the tip of my member into her. She gave a small gasp as I slowly pushed my length into her. I fully sheathed myself in Robin's ass, and slowly I started moving in and out, working up to a full-speed thrust. As I did, Robin did something I'd have never expected her to do; she started talking dirty.

"Uh! Oh, _yes!_ Fuck me! Fuck me, Shulk! Make me your slut! Make me your bitch!" she screamed. Somehow, this turned me on even _more_ than I already was, which I didn't think was possible.

"Shulk! Fuck me harder! Oh! _Yes!_ Spank me! Smack my ass, Shulk!"

I didn't need much encouragement. I started spanking Robin, leaving red marks on her ass. She loved it. She moaned and grunted and screamed, all the while keeping up her dirty talk.

"Oh, Shulk, I want you to play with my boobs! Pull on my titties! Grab my breasts and squeeze them!"

I complied to her orders, playing with her amazing breasts. I pinched her tits and pulled on them. I felt myself reaching my finale, but I had to get Robin to his her end too. I reached down and started fingering her pussy. I rolled my fingers around, hitting all the spots I could find. To finish her, I rubbed and flicked her clit, and finally, I pinched it. Robin screamed in sheer elation and came harder than she had before. This was too much for me, and I came into her ass, flooding her insides with cum.

We collapsed on the ground, tired out over the intense fucking.

"That was fucking _amazing,_ Shulk," Robin said. "We, uh, should do it again sometime…."

I grinned and passionately kissed her.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping for a permanent arrangement here," I said. "I don't really want to let you go."

She smiled.

"That would be great. I love you."

"I love you too Robin."

Suddenly, the PA went off.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes! Get to the dining hall soon!"

I turned to Robin. "We'd better get out there. We don't want to miss out."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Wario and Kirby could take out the entire table if they decided to."

I laughed. "Well, we should probably get dressed first, huh?"

Robin giggled. "Definitely."

So we got dressed and exited. Robin had to make sure the way was clear before we left (I _was_ still in the girl's locker room, after all). As we walked down the hall, I'm glad to say Robin slipped her hand into mine, and we headed off to dinner together.


End file.
